ICHIHIME FANFIC: Rivalidad
by FrikiOrgullosa
Summary: Hikaru Shissou,el novio de s cosas se ponen complicadas entre Ichigo y Hikaru pero ademas de que la relacion de Inoue y Ichigo se complicara mucho mas con la llegada de Hikaru,no solo por que Hikaru sabe del pasado de Inoue y Ichigo sino que tambien este demuestra una rabia masiva ante el.


Hellowwww Minna san...lo siiento muchisimo cuanto paso?2,50 años?jajajaj lo siiento enserio se me metio las cosas de la escuela:3ero de Secundaria,Admisiones para la prepa,Problemas escolares,falta de imaginacion y muchisimo tiempo sin poder ponerme al tanto con el veran cambiaron casi toda mi trama original:Ichigo cambio de zampakuto,Es como parte quincy/shinigami/humano/vizard..despues que va a ser primo hermano de NARUTO?jajaja bueno la trama esta toda cambiada pero x..YOLO...voy a seguir segun mi trama ahi depende de que onda con Tite aver si no me cambia mas cosas,,sino juro que lo matare..jajaja

Bueno nos quedamos en lo de hikaru nop?bueno voy a seguir con el Nuevo Capitulo de mi ICHIHIME FANFIC lleno de amor,guerra y x bla bla bla...

jajja bueno empezemos..

Capitulo 7:RIVALIDAD Parte 1

El reitsu de Ichigo se senti fluir por todos lados..hacia que todos los presentes ahi estuvieran aterrados,excepto Hikaru que al parecer disfrutaba con todo lo que simplemente no podia creer que la noticia de su relacion con Hikaru Shissou se la hubiera dicho de ese modo a podia sentir el reiatsu de Ichigo fluir simplemente lo disfrutaba,le fascinaba ver como Ichigo se retorcia en el interior el lo sabia muy biien sabiia que la noticia le hacia retorcerce de coraje y odio hacia sintio una mirada de enojo,volteo y logro ver a Orihime Inoue..enojada con el..lanzandole la mirada que el tanto odiaba la mirada...de "Porque?"

Inoue lo vio unos momento y despues siguio su camino hacia Ichigo,el cual todavia seguia de espaldas enojado y con reiatsu que fluia incontroladamente.

-"Kurosaki-Kun?..."

Ichigo oyo su voz y por un momento se alegro,lo estaba llamando por el apellido que salia de los labias que tanto esperaba oir..Su voz era musica para el..Sonrio un poco..

-"Asi que..asi te comportas delante de ella no?"-dijo hikaru mientras se acercaba paso a paso.

Ichigo le molesto oir esa horrible voz..odiaba ese sonido..

-Crees que no se que estas sonriendo porque te llamo por tu apellido con respeto?extrañabas eso no?Sabes que tu eres la razon por la cual ella se largo de aqui..te detesta..y yo..YO ESPECIALMENTE TE DETESTO..."-le dijo hikaru a Ichigo con una voz molesta y con una horrible manera de sonreir.

Inoue solamente se sintio mal,todos ahi se sentian mal...Rukia presentia una lucha muy cercana o almenos algunos golpes se presentarian..de alguna manera todoooo..iba a salir mal...

-"Hikaru-kun basta..es suficiente..."-le ordeno Inoue a hikaru de forma enojada y molesta..obviamente estaba molesta pero a su modo...

-"Vaya..entonces el sentimiento es mutuo Hikaru..."-contesto Ichigo.Y volteo hacia Hikaru..y le mostro una linda y encantadora sonrisa llena de sarcasmo..obviamente el sentimiento era mutuo..pero clato a su manera..

Inoue reacciono sorprendida ante esta respuesta..que de estar volteada a Hikaru volteo a Ichigo..sorprendida..y miro en los labios de Ichigo una sonrisa ,dirigida a ella...Inoue se alegraba por esa sonrisa pero estaba muy confundida..

Ante esta respuesta Hikaru dejo de sonreir...metio su mano en la bolsa y se volteo...

-"Bueno espero que algun dia podamos arreglar esto a tu forma...asi le llaman los de tu especie no?Shinigami?"-Le dijo Hikaru

Pero antes de que siquiera Ichigo pudiera contestar...todos y cada uno de ellos sientio una gran explosion de reiatsu que venia de lo lejos..muy lejos...

-"Inoue..."-dijo Hikaru..volteando hacia ella, acercandola hacia el...

-"Inoue..sientes eso...lo sientes?estamos en problemas.."-le dijo Hikaru a Inoue...

Inoue lo miro a sus ojos..se le quedo viiendo..y entendio lo que el le queria decir...Miro asus demas compañeros con firmeza y al mirarlos entendio y empezo a recordadr los viejos tiempos..

-"Ok..si..vamos Hikaru Kun..."-

-"Oye..matte Inoue...que reiatsu..?Yo no siento nada..."-Dijo Rukia..mientras se le quedaba viendo y empezaba a esforzarse por identificar algo..pero no lograba nada..

-"ohh..si disculpa..nosotros podemos identificar este tipo de reiatsu..que para ustedes no seria reiastu seria otra cosa mucho mas fuerte..y algo que ustedes..Shinigamis,Quincys,Humanos Inutiles y Vizards no puedan batallar con..por eso solo iremos nostros si no te molesta..TABLITA DE PLANCHAR"-le dijo Hikaru con unasonrisita y riendo..

Rukia obviamente le molesto mucho su comentario..quedo callada un momento..los demas soo retrocedieron..

-"QUE DIJISTE MALDITO?NO SOY NINGUNA TABLITA DE PLANCHAR!ERES UN MALDITO..NO ME IMPORTA QUE HAYAS ESTADO COMPRANDO MI DELANTERA CON INOUE ,SOMOS MUY DIFERENTES ENTENDISTE,ESTE SOLO ES UN CONTENEDOR..MALDITO DESGRACIADOO..VEN ACA DEJAME DARTE UNA PALIZA DE LAS BUENAS..TE GUSTA SONREIR NO?TE QUITARE ESA MALDIITA SONRISA DE LA CARA!-gritaba Rukia con coraje..mientras le mostraba el puño a Hikaru con coraje y Ishida la detenia de los brazos pues estaba apunto de golpearlo con todooo...

-"Kuchiki san..calmate..no ahora que hay problemas!"-ledijo Ishida

Renji se le quedaba viiedno a Hikaru...despues bajo la cabeza

-"COMO TE ATREVES MALDIITOO!TIENE AGO POR AHI..LO TIENE YO LO SE!APARTE EN QUE TE FIJAS MALDITO NO LA COMPARES CON TU NOVIA!NO QUIIEFO OFENDER A INOUE PERO VAYA CHICO QUE SE CONSIGUIO..MALDITO PERVERTIDOO..!"-le grito Renji que hubera golpeado a Hikaru si este no lo hubiera detenido Chad..solamente apunto enojado a el con una gran vena botandole de la frente.

Hikaru solo le nuevo volvio a sentir la oleada de reiatsu,pero esta vez mas y los demas pararon de gritar y esta vez si habian sentido la oleada de Reiatsu..

-Que-Que diablos es eso?Ese Poder-!?"-miro Rukia asustada el cielo mientras los pajaros huian del peligro.

-Inoue que diablos..?-volteo ichigo hacia orihime..pero esta lo interrumpio yendo hacia Hikaru.

-"Komene Kurosaki Kun,pero ahora no podemos explicar nada,Hikaru Kun vamos!Rapido.."-decia Orihime mientras se dirigia a la veia correr hacia el y el asentio con la cabeza.

-Kurosaki Kun..os pido que esta vez no nos acompañen puede ser peligroso..Onegai,permanezcan aqui..."-Les ordeno Inoue mientras subia a la espalda de Hikaru y se iban de ahi a toda velocidad..dejando a los amigos atras..

-"Matte!Inoue..!"-grito Ichigo a Inoue mientras veia como partian de el la veia pudo sentir que Hikaru sonreia..Enfocandonos a Hikaru,era cierto el sonreia..de gusto..

Ichigo habia sentido muy Ichigo se alegrara de que se fuera,no podia sentir el cosquilleo de preocupacion por Inoue..se habia ido con alguiien que el consideraba desconocido..al menos para el..

-Ichigo!-Grito sientieron una tercera oleada de poder pero cada vez mas fuerte..

-"Entonces,creen que deberiamos hacerles caso?"-comento Renji mientras se ponia del lado de Ichigo y los demas..

-"Para nada!Quiero saber que diablos esta pasando aqui..(y tambien quiero averiguar quien es ese tipo).."-comento y penso con furia Ichigo..

-"Vamos entonces!"-dijo volteo averla ya con su traje de shinigami..todos listos para irse..

Ichigo tambien se unio..Mientras saltaban hacia los arboles que los llevarian al lugar de el increible poder,ichigo empezo a liberar su transformacion de shinigami junto con Zangetsu en la espalda.. partio con los demas...

Hikaru e Inoue se dirigian al lugar del enorme reiatsu..De arbol en arbol,Orihime en la espalda de Hikaru e Hikaru saltando de arbol en arbol..

-"Cuanto falta para llegar Inoue?"-Le pregunto Hikaru a Inoue

Orihime sostenia su celular/Detector con forma de hamburguesa en la mano..

-"Esta un poco mas adelante!Ya no falta mucho"-Le respondio Inoue

-"Perfecto..."-Comento Hikaru

Avanzaron unos cuantos arboles mas..

-"Vaya amigos que tienes Inoue..tratando de sacarme los ojos..no debiste hacer algo como mi novia?al menos golpear al chico con pelo de Zanahoria..?"-pregunto Hikaru con una risita entre dientes

-"Porque debia de haberlo Hecho:Tu empezaste Hikaru kun ade-"

-"Si pero el lo queria terminar,tenia que protegerme..o almenos lo hubieras regulado"-

-"Si pero yo no hubiera sido capaz de golpearlo,ademas de que hubieramos causado problemas..Hikaru Kun"-le dijo orihime con una ceja hacia arriba

-"Lo se,Lo se..pero para que sirve la fuerza que tienes si no la vas a utilizar?"-Le dijo Hikaru

-"Me entrene para utilizarla contra alguiien malo,Kurosaki Kun no es malo..Aparte se veia que podias defenderte muy biien..Asi que no tendre esta conversacion contigo!-Termino Inoue dandole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Hikaru y finalmente Cruzando sus brazos...

-"Ugh..vamos,si que te pones seria en estas cosas..no haz cambiado,sigues golpeandome en la cabeza Inoue..Espero que lleguemos pronto.."-Comento Hikaru mientras deslizaba una gotita en su frente

-"Puedes dejar de esperar..ya no falta nada..es aqui"-le dijo Inoue..mientras agrraba su pelo con una coleta

-"Perfecto...Lista?-"pregunto Hikaru

-"Hai!"-respondio Orihime

-"Vya..ya los perdimos."-Comento Renji

-"Iie,estan mas adelante,puedo sentir el reiatsu de Inoue.."-Respondio Ichigo que estaba al frente de ellos

-"Pues yo siento el Reiatsu de Hikaru,o algo asi..Tu no Ichigo?"-Pregunto Rukia mientras miraba su telefono tratando de buscar la ubicacion actual de Orihime y Hikaru

-"Que Sienta el Reiatsu de ese "Payaso" es muy diferente a que quiera sentirlo,Rukia.."-Respondio Ichigo

Rukia lo miro con duda..se aceco a el

-"No sera que los celos te tapan la transmision?"-bromeo Rukia

-"QUE?CELOS?YO?DE EL?no juegues Rukia solamente no me cae biien,algo en el me molesta y me da mala espina.."-dijo Ichigo,,sudando y muy nervioso

-"Si te molesta que ande con Inoue no?!-Bromeo Renji

-"QUE NO ME MOLESTA YA BASTA!-"Grito Ichigo a Renji e Rukia molesto por lo que habiian dicho pues el juraba que no era ciierto,pero en su interior el sabia que era verdad...y no lo podia negar...

Bueno hasta aqui llega la parte 1..pienso hacer los capitulos en partes porque este capitulo se volvio largo..todavia hacen falta unas cosas..pero bueno espero sacar la parte 2 pronto no se ya veremos...

espero les haya gustado!jajaja muchas graciias por leer mis Fics y les agradeceria si los comprtieran

Disculpen si me atrase unos añitos jajaj komene pero espero tener mas tiempo..

-Ootoro sama-

PROXIMAMENTE:Rivalidad Parte 2


End file.
